


Graffiti

by ughdotcom



Series: Graffiti [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't copy to another site, Graffiti, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Swearing, Trans Male Character, dumass idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: Anxiety works side by side with Prince to graffiti the city with important messages. They're dating, even if they don't know each other's real names.Virgil Sanders and Roman Santos have a feud a mile wide. Virgil doesn't believe Roman has a boyfriend and just dislikes him, Roman dislikes Virgil in general.And then Anxiety is forbidden from meeting Prince. They don't know each other's phone numbers, schools, or even names. How is this going to work out?





	Graffiti

The motorcycle pulled up by the abandoned building. The teen on it was wearing a black hoodie, hood pulled up. He glanced up, revealing piercing grey eyes. His mouth was covered by a piece of fabric painted with the bottom of a skull. He hopped off the motorcycle, grabbing his duffel bag full of spray paints.

 

A teen the same age as him leaned against the building. “Hey, Anx.”

 

“Princey.” They didn’t know each other’s names, and it was best that way. They couldn’t turn each other in if one got caught. But Prince really wanted to know Anxiety’s real name. He wanted to know his boyfriend’s name. “Close your eyes, I want to kiss you.”

 

“I don’t think seeing your mouth could make me identify you, Panic! At the Everywhere.” Prince scoffed.

 

Anxiety’s mind drifted to the long scar that went over his lips. His voice tinged with warning. “Princey.”

 

“Ok, ok.” Prince closed his eyes and Anxiety kissed him. If anyone knew who they were it would be quite the sight, the two arch-nemesis of Sanders High, Virgil Sanders and Roman Santos kissing by an abandoned building.

 

They broke apart, and Virgil pulled his mask back up. “You can open your eyes now.”

 

“Why are you such a good kisser?”

 

“Because I have to out do you on everything.”

 

“Bitch.”

 

“Bitch yourself. What do you want to paint?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“Neither do I. No one called me female today.”

 

“How often does that happen?” Roman asked.

 

“At least once a week.”

 

“Aw, babe.” Roman slung his arm around Virgil. “Punch them in the face.”

 

Virgil laughed, “I’m not trying to get suspended, dumbass.”

 

“Of course you’re not.” Roman pecked Virgil’s cheek. “Want to just make some art?”

 

Virgil’s eyes lit up, as much as eyes the color of a storm can light up. “Yeah!” Roman laughed as he grabbed a black spray paint can and handed it to his boyfriend.

 

“Go wild.”

 

Virgil smirked, although Roman couldn’t see it. “Thanks, dude.” he started to paint the wall of the building.

 

* * *

 

“They strike again!” Logan slammed the paper down on the table next to his boyfriend and best friend. “A mural of ghosts and hellfire was painted on the side of Marchill Orphanage, a building due to be torn down in four weeks. The mural was accompanied by the message ‘this building is haunted’.” he quoted from the article.

 

“Why are you so mad?” Patton asked his boyfriend.

 

“They’ve sped up the destruction of the building so it stops getting graffitied.” Logan sighed. “That was where my moms adopted me from!”

 

“Fuck.” Virgil muttered into his coffee before looking up, hitting Logan with eyes made purple with the use of contacts. “That sucks.” That was not the plan.

 

“Yeah.” Patton sighed. “I’m sorry, Lo.”

 

“Guys, I’d love to stay and be depressed, but I gotta go be depressed at school.”

 

“Bye, kiddo!”

 

“Bye, Pat!” Virgil didn’t even comment on the fact that he and Patton were only two years apart.

 

Virgil hopped on his second motorcycle, the one he had paid for with his own money after getting the first one. He sped off toward Sanders High with a grin.

 

He sped up to the front of the school and parked his bike, only for Roman Santos to block his path. “If only it isn’t the strangest boy in the school.” The one good thing Virgil could say about Roman was that he never misgendered Virgil.

 

“Move, Roman.” Virgil hissed.

 

“How about no?”

 

Virgil let out a hiss similar to a cat and swerved around Roman, walking away with his middle finger stuck high in the air. “You’re an asshole!” he called.

 

“Calling the kettle black, Incredible Sulk?”

 

Virgil turned around and started walking backwards. “Fuck you!”

 

“No, that’s my boyfriend’s job!”

 

“No one believes you have a boyfriend!” Virgil called. Roman was constantly talking about the amazing boyfriend he had, who didn’t go to their school, and was an amazing kisser, and who was perfect in every way.

 

“No one believes  _ you _ have a boyfriend!” Of fucking course. Virgil mentions Prince  _ once _ at school to his other best friends Remy and Emile, and Roman Santos hears about it. Typical.

 

“And no one actually cares about your opinion.” Virgil turned back around walked into the school for his next class.

 

Virgil couldn’t wait till nighttime when he would see Prince.

 

* * *

 

“I cannot believe him!” Virgil paced around in circles by Roman, although he didn’t know it was Roman. “I mention I have a boyfriend  _ once _ and now he thinks it’s some big lie! As if he doesn’t talk about his fake boyfriend every day!”

 

“Tell me who and I’ll punch them.” Roman said, not paying that much attention to his boyfriend’s rant as he looked through Instagram.

 

“I would love to, but what if you go to my school, and you recognize it. I’m the only one he tortures!”

 

“I could recognize those grey eyes anywhere.” Roman said, pocketing his phone and tilting Virgil’s head up.

 

Virgil didn’t have the heart to tell him that he wore contacts at school, so he just said, “Of course you could.”

 

“Kiss me?” Roman asked, closing his eyes. Virgil pulled his mask down and kissed him. A camera flashed, but neither of them heard nor saw it.

 

* * *

 

Patton woke Virgil that morning. “Hey kiddo.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Lo and I were thinking you could skip school today for a day with us.”

 

“What did I do this time?” Virgil asked, getting out of bed with a yawn. Patton looked sad. “Seriously, Pat, what did I do?”

 

“We’ll talk to you about it at breakfast.” Patton looked at Virgil with a disappointing look, and Virgil realized making Patton sad was worse than making his parents angry when he came out, as both pan  _ and _ trans. Patton left the room and Virgil pulled on a My Chemical Romance tee and some black skinny jeans before going downstairs to where Logan had made toast and eggs for him.

 

Logan set down the newspaper. Virgil picked it up. The headline was big and bold and read: “Vandals caught on camera!”. Underneath was a picture of… was that him and Prince kissing?! Virgil calmed his panic. “Why are you showing me this?” he asked in the calmest voice he could muster.

 

“We know that’s you, V.” Patton said. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

 

“I mean, graffiti is illegal, and your the most moral person I can think of, Pat. Also I’m pretty sure you would and are currently objecting to me committing crimes and dating someone I don’t know the name of. I call him Prince.”

 

“You don’t know his name!” Patton nearly shouted, while Logan regarded him with an alarmed look.

 

“Virgil, that is a terrible decision. Didn’t your parents ever give you a stranger danger talk?”

 

“Yes, but it was along the lines of go get kidnapped, we don’t want to deal with you.” Patton patted his hand, but reverted back to the dad voice.

 

“Virgil, we love you, but as your friends, we must stop you from doing this. You may leave a note for the boy, but then we’re going to take your motorcycles.”

 

Virgil sighed, but nodded. “Ok.”

 

Roman was concerned as he approached the building and no one was there. He was even more concerned as no one showed up. He leaned his head against the wall, where there was… a note? He grabbed it and opened it.

 

Dear Princey,

 

A picture was taken of us kissing. My best friends saw it and recognized me. Acting as parents, they have forbidden me to come see you and commit crimes. I love you. <3<3<3

 

Love till the end of the world,

Anxiety.

 

Something wet hit the note. Was it raining? Roman looked up, but the sky was clear. Another drop hit the paper and Roman realized he was crying. Wiping his eyes, he walked off.

 

Virgil walked up to the as Roman pushed past him. “What is it?” Virgil hissed. “Precious boyfriend break up with you?”

 

Roman turned to face him, and Virgil could see tears in his eyes. “Yes!” Virgil felt bad for him, but thinking about relationships made him miss Prince.

 

“Sounds fun.” They both walked off in different directions, Virgil going to cry in the bathroom to the right, Roman in the bathroom to the left.

 

School was halfway done when Roman walked into one of the bathrooms. A kid was sobbing in the corner. “You ok?”

 

“No.” Roman recognized the voice, but he couldn’t place it.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“My friends made me stop seeing my boyfriend, and I don’t even have his number, and Roman fucking Santos keeps bugging me and I feel bad for him because his boyfriend broke up with him, and my two best friends are disappointed in me!”

 

“That sucks.” Roman told the boy, ignoring the fact his name had been in there. “Are your friends mean?”

 

“No.”

 

“Can I hug you?”

 

“Whatever.”

 

“Gotta have a yes or no.”

 

“Yes.” The boy opened his arms and Roman hugged the boy, who started sobbing in his arms. “I just really miss him already.”

 

“It’s ok.” Roman said. “Where do you meet him?”

 

“I already left him a note. Can you leave now?” Roman walked off leaving Virgil to his crying.

 

Back at Logan and Patton’s house, Logan and Patton were drinking coffee and watching TV. “Were we too harsh on the kiddo?”

 

“I don’t think so. I mean, he should have at least learned the guy’s name. Although…” Logan paused for a second to think “if one got caught they couldn’t tell on the other.”

 

“Still… dating?”

 

“Good point.” Logan curled his arm around Patton. “Pat, I love you.”

 

“Love you too, Lo.” Patton caught his boyfriend’s lips in his as Logan floundered to put down his coffee before he wrapped his arms around Patton.

 

That was the moment Virgil walked through the door. He ignored his parent figures making out on the couch and stormed up to his room, wondering who it was that had hugged him in the bathroom. The voice had sounded familiar… but it couldn’t have been Prince. Prince would have recognized the story. Wouldn’t he?

 

Roman stormed up to his room after spending a few hours in the library. It was 30 minutes to 8:00, the time he would meet… used to meet Anxiety.

 

“Hey, is that you, Ro?” His dad, Damien, called up.

 

“Yeah, dad!”

 

“You’re usually out by now.”

 

“You’ve noticed?” Roman asked, surprised by the change of events. He had always assumed that he had snuck past his dad each night.

 

“Yeah. You came back early last night. Is everything alright?”

 

Roman sighed. “No, dad. Can we talk?”

 

Damien walked into his son’s room. “Yeah.” he sat on Roman’s bed.

 

“Dad, I snuck out to break the law.” Roman looked at his lap. “I met up with another boy named… well, I don’t know his name. He went by Anxiety. I went by Prince. We graffitied buildings with art and activist slogans. And… we started dating. And then his friends found out. They act like his parents, and they forbid him from coming and breaking the law and dating me.” Roman started crying. “Dad, I miss him.”

 

“Well, I don’t approve of dating someone you don’t know the name of. Ever. But I don’t mind that you did civil activist graffiti. And I get why you’re sad. You really loved him, didn’t you?”

 

“I’m not supposed to love someone I don’t know a lot about. But I think I do.”

 

“You said he had friends that acted like his parents?” Damien asked. Roman nodded, and held out his arms for a hug. Damien hugged him before breaking free. “Ro, I think I know who his friends might be.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Maybe.” Damien left his son’s room and dialed his younger brother.

 

“Hey, Pat.”

 

Patton’s phone rang and he stopped kissing Logan for a second. “That’s my brother’s ringtone.” he picked up the phone and put it on speaker. “Hey, Dee.”

 

“So, I know we haven’t talked much since I went to jail, but I adopted a kid, yadda yadda. But anyway, you have a friend you kinda act like a dad to, right?”

 

Patton sat on the arm of the couch as Logan watched him apprehensively. “Yeah. Why?”

 

“Did you stop him from breaking the law and dating his partner in crime?”

 

“How did you know?!”

 

“Said partner in crime is not only my kid, but heartbroken, asshole!” Damien yelled at his phone.

 

“They didn’t know each other's name! How would we know it wasn’t some pedophile!”

 

“I don’t know, but consider that you broke your kid’s heart too?”

 

“Don’t talk to me about love!” Patton screeched.

 

“Just because I’m aro doesn’t mean I don’t know about love!” Damien yelled at his phone “I want what’s best for my kid, and if that’s breaking the law with some nameless dude he’s dating, I’m fine with that!”

 

“You being aro isn’t the reason you don’t know a thing about love! You don’t have any friends!”

 

“I had friends in jail, but apparently those don’t fucking count!”

 

“Friends with a bunch of felons! Typical!” Patton yelled.

 

“Felons?! Is that all I am to you,  _ brother _ ?” Damien spit the last word out with venom.

 

“No…” Patton said, hurt and pity flooding his voice.

 

“Just give the kid this phone number. I’ll text it to you.” The phone beeped and Patton stared at it in silence. A tear fell down his face as a text popped up: XXX-XXX-XXXX.

 

“Guys?” Virgil peeked into the living room where Patton sat there silently sobbing. “Pat?” he sat next to his friend. “Popstar?” Patton grabbed Virgil and hugged him tight. “You ok?”

 

Patton shook his head before showing Virgil the number. “Call it. You don’t need us here.” Virgil carefully put the numbers into the phone and retreated into his room before calling it.

 

“Hello?” a voice said on the other end, clearly choked with tears. “Who is it?”

 

“My friend just gave me this number and said call it.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I don’t know. I’m gonna hang up.”

 

“Ok.”

 

“Ok.” Virgil pressed the button, before putting on his headphones and playing his playlist. He briefly wondered why Patton wanted him to call that number, but he dismissed it as the music filled his brain.

 

The next day Virgil walked to school alone, earbuds in, humming to Fall Out Boy’s American Beauty/American Psycho. It was the one Fall Out Boy album Logan actually enjoyed, because the title song gave Logan a chance to make a Sherlock reference. It was the one pun-ish thing Logan would make, to both the glee and the sadness of Patton. Virgil let out a snicker thinking about it as he walked into the school.

 

It happened during third period. He heard words he had hoped never to hear again, the gist of what they all said when they talked about him. The words were: “That emo kid Violet. You heard about her? She goes by Virgil now. Says she’s a boy. How can she be a boy. Not only does she have a vagina, she likes boys. I heard she had a secret boyfriend.” they laughed “she’s obviously lying. And yet the school let’s her use a boy’s bathroom” Virgil stood up and walked out the door, hearing the kids laughing behind him. He walked through the empty hallways into the bathroom, where he stared at the mirror. Bright purple eyes stared back at him. No no no no no no those weren’t him no. he scratched at his eyes, taking the contacts out. His piercing grey eyes stared back. He didn’t like those either. Not with all the times Prince had said they were beautiful that he would recognize those eyes anywhere that Virgil had uniques eyes. Virgil could tell he was on the brink of a panic attack as he stared at himself in the mirror. What was it again? The breathing? His brother Thomas had taught him. He heard Thomas’ voice in his head.

 

“Four in, V. Good, now hold for seven. Out for eight, that’s it, V.” Virgil breathed along with the memory. 4. 7. 8. After a few minutes he opened his eyes and looked at himself in the mirror. He didn’t remember crying, but his eyes were red and his face tear streaked. He wanted to leave, run away, die in a ditch somewhere, a wood where they would never find the body. The only barricade was that Logan, Patton, Remy, and Emile would be sad. That was one last person from last time, which made Virgil feel even worse.

 

Oh god, he missed Prince. If he was going to meet up with Prince after school he could keep his tears to himself, not feel as bad when the called him a girl because he knew that he was going to meet someone who would help him graffiti ‘Trans Rights’ onto a building and tell him he was the most beautiful boy ever, only so Virgil could deny it with a laugh and say “No you are.”

 

“I miss him.” Virgil whispered to the empty bathroom “I want my ex.” If someone like Remy had said that Virgil would have been mad, but Prince wasn’t Virgil’s ex because he was terrible. God, his life was like a shitty fanfic. “Fuck.” Virgil breathed out “I hate my life and I want to die.” saying it out loud made it solid and real and Virgil didn’t like it. It was the truth and he hated it. He wondered how long he had been staring at himself in the mirror. He wondered how many detentions he was going to get for walking out of class. He wondered what the assholes were whispering about now. Anything to take his mind off the fact that he wanted to die. Oh god his life sucked. He brought his hand to his lip and traced the scar. His life really sucked, Why hadn’t he give Prince his number, or let him see his scar, or see his purple hair? Why did he wear the contacts? Why had he been so adamant not to get caught? Virgil realized he could live with juvie, but not never seeing Prince again. Another tear fell from his eyes and into the sink.

 

The door to the bathroom swung open, but Virgil ignored it. Whoever it was could only make his pain worse.

 

Roman walked into the bathroom to get away from the noise. A boy was bent over the sink. Purple hair. It was Virgil. Roman glanced into the mirror. Virgil’s familiar grey eyes were filled with sadness. Wait. Didn’t Virgil have purple eyes? Roman looked back at the eyes. They looked the same as Anxiety’s eyes when Roman had first met him and Anx told him about his family life. “Anx.” he breathed out. Virgil’s head shot up.

 

“Prince?” Virgil spun around to face Roman. “Roman?” Roman smirked and brought his finger up to trace Virgil’s scar.

 

“I see now why you never uncovered your mouth. I  _ could _ recognize you that way.”

 

“Princey!” Virgil wrapped his arms around Roman’s neck and kissed him, a short, sweet kiss before pulling away. “Unless you’re fucking with me. Prove you’re not fucking with me. Quote exactly what I said when I confessed I liked you.” Virgil put his hands on his hips and glared at his… rival? Boyfriend? Both?

 

“‘Oh dear fucking god I like you I can’t like someone I don’t know the name of and I really want to kiss you but I don’t want to show you my mouth oh jesus fuck.’”

 

A smile grew on Virgil’s face “Hey, Princey.”

 

“Hey, Anx.”

 

“How am I supposed to explain that we’re not rivals anymore? Especially to Remy? He would call my life a bad fanfic for days, no, weeks.”

 

An evil smile grew on Roman’s face. “Let’s not.”

 

Virgil smirked. “I like the way you think. Enemies to everyone else?” Virgil extended his hand.

 

“Enemies.” Roman shook his hand. “So, if your life is a shitty fanfic is this enemies to lovers?”

 

“Constant enemies that unwittingly became lovers, I think. Can I kiss you?”

 

“Big topic change, Chemically Imbalanced Romance? And yes.”

 

“It wasn’t that big a topic change.” Virgil rolled his eyes before grabbing the front of Roman’s shirt and kissing him hard. They retreated into a bathroom stall that Roman quickly locked before shoving Virgil against the wall and sticking his tongue in his mouth. They were so busy with making out they didn’t realized someone had entered the bathroom until someone rapped on the door. They looked at each other in alarm.

 

“Hey, gurls.” a voice drawled from the other side of the door. Remy! Even worse! “As much as I love people being gay, some people are trying to pee here!”

 

“Aroused?” Virgil had to cover his mouth so he didn’t snicker.

 

“Ooh, Roman Santos. Bouncing back after a relationship so soon?” Virgil snickered into his palm, but luckily Remy didn’t hear. “I’m gonna go use another restroom.” the minute they heard Remy leave Roman and Virgil started laughing.

 

“Oh my god.”

 

“I almost laughed oh dear god.” Roman said. After a minute Virgil got a text.

 

Remy: i got some dirt on roman Santos

 

Remy looked over Virgil shoulder and laughed. “Let’s see how this pans out. Oh, hey that was a pun. Cause you’re pan?”

 

“Shut up Princey.”

 

Virgil: what?

Remy: remember that time he was all broken up cause his boyfriend broke up with him?

Virgil: fake boyfriend, but continue

 

“You are literally my boyfriend.”

 

“I thought it was fake beforehand, dumbass, and I thought we were keeping up the charade?”

 

Remy: anyway he was kissing a boy in the bathroom

Virgil: NO

Remy: yeah

Remy: there's some dirt

Remy: gtg

Remy: im meeting emile’s parents

Virgil good luck.

 

“Hey Virge?”

 

“Mmm?”

 

“What’s your number?”

 

“Did a number call you last night and say their friend told them to call that number?”

 

“Yeah.” Roman stared at Virgil. “How did you know?”

 

“I think Patton figured out I missed you and gave me your number, which I think he got from his brother Damien.”

 

“Oh, that was the fight Dad got into over the phone last night.”

 

“Do you want to come over?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Ok, so climb up the fire escape and go into the room with an open window and black curtain.”

 

“I’ll feel like a spy.”

 

Virgil rolled his eyes. “Of course you will.” he pecked Ro on the lips. “Meet me a block to the east so I can show you where my house is.”

 

“Course, babe.” Roman gave Virgil a kiss before walking out of the stall. Virgil smoothed out his clothes before realizing he didn’t know a crucial fact.

 

“Hey! What period is it!” but Roman had already left. Virgil sighed. He guessed he could skip the rest of school.

 

Roman lay on Virgil’s bed, tossing a magic 8 ball in the air as Virgil said hi to Patton and Logan.

 

As soon as Virgil came in he sat up.

 

“We have to be quiet or they’ll hear us.” Virgil said.

 

“Anything for you, Anx.” Roman dragged his eyes the length of Virgil’s body. “You look good out of the hoodie and mask.”

 

Virgil ran his hand through his hair and somehow he looked hotter. “Thank you. You look good without the hoodie too.” he looked into his eyes. “And your eyes are a really pretty shade of brown. How have I never noticed that?”

 

“My eyes were shut most of the times you were near my face, and it was nighttime, also I don’t think you look at your arch-nemesis’ face that much.”

 

“You checked me out before you started dating me, don’t lie.”

 

“I did.” Roman stood up to face Virgil. “And even more once we started dating.”

 

“Kiss me.” Virgil breathed, his eyes fixed on Roman’s, although they did flick down to his lips.

 

Roman smirked “my pleasure.” he wrapped his arms around Virgil and kissed him, slowly leaning him into a dip.

 

After a long and passionate make-out session Patton called Virgil for dinner. Quickly pulling on a turtleneck to hide the hickies Roman had left on his neck and quickly pecking Roman on the lips virgil went down to join them for dinner.

 

“I thought you would bring the young man you have over down for dinner as well. It’s only polite.” Logan said as soon as Virgil walked into the kitchen, making him turn a bright shade of red.

 

“What?” Virgil choked out.

 

“What?” Patton asked before turning to Virgil “And so quickly after a breakup?”

 

“Fine, I’ll go get him.” Virgil went upstairs, grabbed a shocked looking Roman’s hand, and dragged him down to eat with Patton and Logan.

 

“This is Patton and Logan.” Virgil waved his hand at his kinda parents before dragging Roman into the living room. As soon as they sat down Virgil buried his face in Roman’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, I don’t know how Logan found out.”

 

“And I’m not telling!” the nerd called out from the kitchen.

 

“No, you’re telling me, aren’t you, Logan?” Patton’s voice dripped with warning, although he probably wouldn’t do anything but act sad and refuse Logan kisses till Logan told. Logan would tell within an hour if that was the case.

 

The two entered the living room and sat on the couch across from Roman and Virgil, setting plates on the coffee table. “So, Virgil, how are you bouncing back so soon from a break up?”

 

“Pat, Lo, this is Prince. Real name Roman Santos.”

 

“The guy you complain about on a daily basis?”

 

“Yes, and apparently I was dating him and hating him at the same time.”

 

“That’s a plot twist.” Logan said, biting into a sandwich.

 

“I knew this. My brother said so. I mean, I didn’t know it was Roman Santos, but I knew he was a teen”

 

“Oh yeah. Hey uncle.”

 

Patton sighed “please don't.”

 

“So, I don’t think you figured it out over the phone. So how did you figure it out?”

 

“No, Pat, we didn’t figure it out over the phone. We had a short weird phone call. Instead I had a mental breakdown in the bathroom, took out my contacts and he recognized my eyes.”

 

“Was that sarcasm?” Logan and Patton chorused.

 

“I wish.” Roman and Virgil chorused back.

 

“Ok.”

 

“Also we’re pretending to hate each other so Remy doesn’t call my life a shitty fanfic.” Virgil said.

 

“I will never understand you.” Patton said. “Is that why he snuck in using the fire escape?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

And the conversation ended.

 

* * *

 

 

They continued to date in secret.

 

“May I sit here?” Roman asked Virgil, Remy, and Emile.

 

“Whatever.” Remy said.

 

“So, I heard you found another date after your old boyfriend. Got with your side chick?”

 

“I’m gay, was that not obvious, emo nightmare?”

 

“Really? Cause I heard you kissed Natalie once.”

 

Roman threw his hands in the air. “Back when I thought I was straight!” Virgil winked at him with the eye Remy and Emile couldn’t see, a silent ‘I know’.

 

Later that day they made out at Virgil’s house.

 

One day they were making out in the broom closet when who should burst in but another couple wanting to make out. Virgil quickly pulled his hood over his head and stared at his combat boots.

 

“Roman?” oh shit oh fuck it was Remy and Emile.

 

“Remy.” Roman’s voice filled with fake displeasure, on the inside he was freaking out.

 

“Well now we’ll finally know who you started dating so soon!” Remy’s voice was triumphant as he pulled Virgil’s hood down, until he saw who was under the hood. “Virgil?” Remy’s voice was filled with either hurt or confusion, and Virgil really didn’t want to know, so he ran out of the closet.

 

Roman dashed after his boyfriend, leaving a confused Remy and Emile behind. Virgil ran out of the school, and ran to his house, climbing the fire escape to escape questions. He flopped into his bed and started crying into his pillow. His phone rang but he ignored it.

 

Roman followed Virgil all the way to his house, knocking on the door. Logan answered it. “Roman?” he asked.

 

“Sorry gotta see Virgil.” Roman pushed past him.

 

“Isn’t he at school?” Logan watched Roman run up the stairs.

 

“Nope!” Roman darted into Virgil’s room, where his boyfriend was laying on his bed crying. Roman sat next to him and brushed his fingers through Virgil’s hair. “Oh, Virgil.”

 

“They’re gonna hate me.”

 

“No they’re not. Virgil, they’re your best friends. They’d never hate you.” Roman continued to run his hands through Virgil’s hair.

 

“Hug me?”

 

“Of course.” Roman pulled Virgil onto his lap and hugged him tightly. “I love you, Virge.”

 

“You do?” Virgil’s voice was full of hope.

 

“Of course. You’re the most amazing person in the world.”

 

Virgil laughed “No, you are.”

 

“No, you are.”

 

“Bitch, accept your title.”

 

Roman put his hand to his forehead dramatically “how can I when I know it is not true? For I am many things, but dishonest is not one.”

 

Virgil snickered “oh, shut up.”

 

Roman cocked an eyebrow “make me.”

 

“Oh really?” Virgil smirked.

 

“Really.” Virgil kissed Roman and Roman flipped him over, and so when Remy and Emile entered Virgil’s room to ask him what the fuck was up with him and Roman, they were greeted to said people making out, Virgil under Roman.

 

“Woah, gurls, slow up!” Roman and Virgil broke apart and looked at Remy sheepishly. “Ok, so just earlier today you were arguing about something or other, and now you’re making out passionately. I need an explanation.” Remy sat in Virgil’s desk chair. “Now.”

 

“You know how the city’s been getting coated in activist graffiti for four months?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I met another boy after I ran away from home. We started making the graffiti together, going by the names Anxiety and Prince. A few weeks ago a picture was taken of us kissing, and Patton and Logan recognized me, and made me stop. I was depressed and shit and one day I had a mental breakdown in the bathroom and took out the purple contacts and he recognized my eyes. So I made him prove it was him and then we started making out in a bathroom stall. Then you came in. You remember that. And we realized you would call my life a shitty fanfic if you learned about this, so we’ve been fake fighting and dating behind your back.” Virgil sighed and buried his head in his hands.

 

“Your life is a shitty fanfic!” Remy groaned. “This is some Drarry shit or stuff like that. Gigolas. Ineffable Husbands. Solangelo. Oh dear lord.”

 

“Are you mad at me?”

 

“Mad? No. Annoyed you didn’t tell me, though. I’m your best friend.”

 

“Yep. Right up there with Patton and Logan, and they’re like parents at this point. And you’re a best friend too, Emi, of course.”

 

Roman looked offended. “What about me?”

 

“You’re the perfect boyfriend.”

 

“Stop being mushy!” Remy yelped. “Ok, so you have some fanfiction shit love story, and I hit Emile with a soccer ball? That’s unfair.”

 

“Do you want the angst?”

 

Remy thought for a moment “no.”

 

Virgil smiled “You really don’t. Now could you leave so Roman and I can make out?”

 

“Stay safe!” Remy pranced out of the room with Emile.

 

“Fuck you.” Virgil said, before getting up and slamming the door. “Knowing them they’re going to go have a conversation with Patton and Logan.”

 

“Of course. May I kiss you?”

 

“I think that was implied by me telling Remy to get out so we could make out.” Roman grinned and swept Virgil into a kiss. Virgil wrapped his arms around Roman’s neck and Roman dipped him before shoving him against the wall. “I love you.” Virgil said into the kiss.

 

“I love you too.” Roman said as they made out in a small bedroom coated with emo posters. Maybe they had been enemies, maybe they had been criminals, maybe they weren’t perfect. But they were in love, and everything felt perfect. So you know what? Everything was.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can tell I have never kissed someone in my life.
> 
> Please please comment, give constructive criticism, or kudos. I live off praise. This can be super old and I will still be super happy for a comment.
> 
> In other news a bunch of my friends got mad at me for shipping Sanders Sides characters. I'm honestly past the point of caring that they're facets of the same person. Thomas finds some of the ships cute anyway.


End file.
